BNHA x Undertale i get it boring title
by Nhi the user of this
Summary: Read my acount profile bc logic


\- BEGINING -

Frisk had officially reset the game for the third time since they first fell into the underground. Even though Sans was aware of the resets and timelines, there were numerous surprises each time Frisk reset. The first thing that set off the chain of surprises were that when Frisk was first told that she would have to kill somebody to break the barrier, they reset. The second time they fell, instead of taking the neutral or genocide route, they took pacifist once again. After that, they completed the game as a true pacifist. This time, sans would talk with the kid to see what their doing.

\- POV CHANGE -

"hey human. turn around, don't you know how to greet an old pal?" I turn around slightly surprised since sans' line is different than what he normally says. "shake my hand." He continued. I grab his hand to shake it as a wheezing noise came from his hand. I let out a giggle as sans reveals himself to me.

"the good old whoopee cushion in the hand trick. it works every time." He said letting go of my hand and shoving it into his pocket again. "names sans, sans the skeleton. i'm not actually supposed to break the fourth wall until later but i've got a question that's been nagging at the back of my skull." He then turned serious yet still wearing that same smile he always has.

"if your just going to continuously reset the game hoping to stay a true pacifist," he started, "you should stay with somebody instead of resetting, you know? bend the rules a little bit, play it out for now. when alphys tells you about having to kill, just come see me."

I faintly heard the NYEH HEH HEH-ing of Papyrus getting louder. "hey i think i see him right now, quick- hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." Sans said as Papyrus slowly got closer. I hid behind the lamp watching the two brothers converse as I slowly got lost in thought weighing the options.

\- TIMESKEEP -

"W-w-wait!" Alphys said, stopping me from entering the elevator to the king Asgore's castle. "Th-there's something I n-need to tell y-you b-b-before you go!" I turned back to Alphys nodding for her to continue speaking. "I, I haven't t-told you th-this y-yet bu-but you c-can't cross the ba-barrier w-w-with a human s-soul alone." Alphys quietly mutters something to herself before continuing, "I-if you want t-to cross th-the b-barrier and get b-back to th-the surface, you'll- you'll ne-need to k-k-kill A-Asgore..." Alphys finishes starting to turn around slowly.

"W-Wait! If I have to kill king Asgore," Alphys turned back to me with a surprised look. "Then I won't do it! I'll just have to live here in the underground, I can manage that!" Alphys looked surprised at what I said witch ironically, isn't surprising because I went off of the original storyline. "I-I- uh, I guess you can th-then." Alphys said with a smile as we both started walking back to her lab together.

\- TIMESKEEP -

\- POV CHANGE -

Over the span of three months, Frisk had finally got back in contact with Toriel and finally convinced Flowey to live with them and Alphys at the lab. Today the group were going to have a meet up and watch a movie together at Sans and Papyrus' home. The group currently consisted of Alphys, Sans, Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey.

"Do you ever stop smiling?!" Flowey said to sans annoyed by the way he's always smiling. Just as Papyrus was going to tell Flowey to stop being mean, sans cut him off.

"is my smiling really the only thing bugging you? because if i'm bothering you, i'll just leaf you alone." Papyrus groaned as sans could seemingly never stop making puns. Frisk started giggling and Alphys let out a small chuckle while thinking of what movie to watch.

"Is making puns the only thing you do smiley trash bag?" Flowey replied grabbing a video game from seemingly nowhere and turning it on.

"that's not the only thing, i'm currently trying to ketchup with paps' grate cooking skills. i don't think i could mustard up the courage to try and cook if it means i'm up against the great papyrus." Sans said in reply muttering the last sentence half as audible as his sentences usually are.

\- POV CHANGE -

"WOWIE BROTHER, THAT IS SO KIND OF YOU!" Papyrus told sans disregarding the three puns sans had made. Flowey just scoffed at Papyrus' comment.

I slowly started inching over to Flowey before giving up and just grabbing Flowey by the pot and started running around. "What the heck! My game!" Flowey yelled in surprise. "Smiley trash bag do something!" He yelled.

"sorry, but didn't you want me to leaf you alone because my smiling was bugging you?" Sans replied in a smug tone as I started running up the stairs. After running up the stairs Flowey finally dropped his game from his hand- er, leaf? After the game fell from Floweys grip, it fell over the railing and on top of sans' head. Flowey was both happy and mad at that moment. Happy I had stopped running and that the game fell on top of sans, but mad that I was running around with him and his game had fallen down to the first floor.

At this point, sans had started up the stairs and was out to get me and I was trying to get away. "time to get my revenge!" Sans said reaching over to tickle me. Just before he could, I started to lose my balance. I looked down to see what looked like a glowing portal. Sans noticed the worried look on my face and looked towards my feet. Just as he did that I started falling into said portal.

"kid!" He yelled jumping forwards to grab me before I could disappear into the portal. Just as I was about to disappear into this mysterious portal, sans caught hold of my arm. "ahhh!" Me, Flowey and sans all said at the same time disappearing into the strange portal.

A cut to the next scene because I need to go to the colleg tEm went so that I can transition this properly.

\- POV CHANGE -

Another regular day for class 1-A besides the fact that their home room teacher showed up to the class on time. Everybody was busy chatting it up talking about how their internships went.

"Hahaha! Bakugo what the heck happened to your hair?!" Yelled a laughing Ashido. "IT WON'T GO BACK EVEN WHEN I WASH IT!" He yelled only gaining more laughter from his classmates as he was furiously trying to make it go back to normal.

\- POV CHANGE -

"Ahhhh!" I yelled falling into a cold wooden floor. Just next to me, sans had also fallen onto the floor. "where are we?" Sans asked standing up only to have Flowey land on his head. I let out a giggle as I got up from landing on the ground.

"Thanks for breaking my fall smiley trash bag." Flowey muttered climbing onto my sleeve like a vine. "That's mean Flowey." I say glancing around the area as I immediately spotted a window with a bright blue sky with clouds outside. "Wait- is this the surface?!" Sans asked nobody in particular as I walked over to it.

"Y-Yeah?" Said a pink girl in the back of the room I now realized is a class room. "Oh wait, guys we're in a school!" Flowey yelled looking for a door after realizing what could happen. "Oh wow I didn't notice." Sans muttered brushing the dirt of off his jacket.

"Who are you people?!" Yelled an ash blonde kid with explosions coming off his palms. A man in a yellow sleeping bag yawning like he just woke up walked over to the door and then proceeding to block the door. "My name is Frisk, and this is Flowey." I quietly say motioning to the flower attached to my sleeve. "And that smiling trash bag is sans." Flowey continued for me in a rude tone.

"that's a little rude, are you trying to kale the emotion i put into smiling? even maintaining a simple friendship seems unbeleafable at this point." Sans replied in a neutral tone.

"How did you get into UA? People can't just use their quirks and be able to get in just like that!" A green haired kid asked as he began muttering theory's and other science stuff. "That's a valid question. Your currently trespassing private property." The man said.

"sorry about that then-" sans was cut off by a phone ringing, startling most of the people in the classroom. I checked my pocket to see that it was my phone ringing.

\- POV CHANGE -

A moment after the phone had begun ringing, Frisk had taken it out of her pocket and fumbled around for a moment surprised that it still works. After clicking the revive button, he put it on speaker for sans and Flowey to hear. "-but th-that shouldn't b-be pos- Frisk?! F-Frisk is that y-you?! Oh thank goodness, what a-about sans, o-or Flowey are they okay t-t-to?" Said the stuttering voice on the other line.

"Yeah, me and smiley trash bag are both alive." An annoyed Flowey grumbled to the phone. "How did this even happen, is it one of your creepy experiments gone wrong again?" Flowey continued getting even more annoyed at the thought of all this happening because of a messed up experiment.

"N-N-No it wasn't m-me this t-time if it w-was then I would kn-know about i-it." The stuttering voice replied, also wondering how this happened. "is everybody else okay alphys?" Sans asked looking at the phone.

"Y-Yes everybody i-is okay, do a-any of you kn-know what might've happened?" The now named Alphys said, asking a question of their own.

"i might know what's happening. i'll give you a call later when there aren't twenty plus people listening to our conversation." Sans said to Alphys, acknowledging the mass of people listening to their conversation.

"W-Wait what do y-you-" "Bye Alphys, tell everybody we're okay." Frisk said cutting off Alphys and ending the call.

\- POV CHANGE -

As I ended the call the blonde haired guy from earlier abruptly stood up and stomped over to me. "How in the literal h*ll did you get here?!" He yelled, explosions coming off of his hands every two seconds.

"that's one explosive personality. i'm sure the way you introduce yourself to us will be dynamite." Sans said placing his hand on the kids shoulder.

The guy turned around quickly and finally got a good look at sans. "What, are you?!" He asked realizing that sans isn't just some pale kid. "i'm sans. sans the skeleton. and who might you be?" Sans asked in reply. The look on this persons face practically screamed all of it hatred out onto the world just through a glare.

"THE H*LL?! THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN ANYTHING!" He yelled once more, assuming that yelling would magically fix all his problems. "i don't know what you're talking about, but i might as well mustard up enough courage to ask this. but do any of you happen to have a bottle of ketchup?"

1927 words

I'm legit dead right now. Idk what to do next but this is a oneshot as of this moment. I just HATE how bad peoples' grammar can get. It's especially flips the switch(get it?) when it's a good story but I can't even read half of it because of how poor the grammar is.

1984 words

This is a reupload from my wattpad acct to here (@ Nhi_theuserof_this )


End file.
